At present, according to the structure, touch panels can be divided into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. For a liquid crystal display (LCD) with an in-cell touch panel on the common market. LCD data and touch panel (TP) data are time-divisionally scanned for a certain period of time. Since TP scanning is a process of sampling analog signals, which is very sensitive to other scanning interferences. Other scanning may affect the normal operation of TP scanning, which hereby causes jump points and random reporting points in the entire module, and seriously affects the user's usage.
In other words, since the current display device may get affected by other scanning daring the touch panel scanning, the normal operation of the touch panel may be interfered.